


Loop

by onixiracri



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Implied SinJu, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onixiracri/pseuds/onixiracri
Summary: Reposted from Tumblr (circa 2015). Judar's emotions caused it to snow in Kou, but that's the last thing on his mind. Implied, one-sided SinJu and Judar sulking.





	Loop

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr in 2015, and was reposted onto my ff.net account of the same year.

Snow.

It was snowing – which was weird, it didn't  _ever_  snow – in the Kou Empire. Attendants and servants alike turned their eyes to the sky as they watched the flakes float down on a gentle breeze, though not many would call it such. Kou was unused to such weather, at least in this season, though thankfully mass panic hadn't ensued. Rather, everyone was mystified – what was going on? Surely, there was some sort of magic behind the scenes. It was the only possible explanation, as nothing within reason would fit.

True, there was magic involved, though Judar wasn't about to go and announce  _that_. Truth be told, he wasn't even aware that it was, in fact, snowing outside. He was far too busy being huddled underneath his blankets. No, he wasn't  _sulking_ – well, no, maybe he was but that was beside the point. He was too proud to  _admit_  that he was sulking. ' _Me? Sulking? As if! You're imagining things!_ '

The magi groaned – maybe he  _had_  yelled a little too loud, over nothing, but that was in the past. Even if he could go and change it he wouldn't, he was just that type of person. With a loud, overly dramatic sigh Judar pushed his head out of his makeshift cocoon.

"Not sulking."

Why he had bothered to open his mouth was beyond him. He was the only one in the room. Whatever. Judar yawned quietly as he rubbed sleep from his eyes, his gaze shifting across the room. That was, of course, until he saw outside. His window had been blown open – how he hadn't frozen to death was a mystery – and was letting soft, white flakes float in quietly. With a loud groan, Judar shuffled over and slammed it shut, then locked it.

"Stupid window."

Again, he spoke aloud despite the lack of company. Shit. "Shit!" There was a resounding thud as he slammed his fist against his wall. The other hand found its way to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Shit."

" _The answer is no." Stupid King, he didn't even look up from his papers as he refused Judar's offer. A scowl found itself on Judar's face as the magi raised his voice in response._

" _Why not?! Think about it Sinbad, think about what I'm offering you!"_

" _I have, Judar. And like last time, and the time before that, and the time before_ that _, the answer is still no. I will not join you. I will not be your King." Papers shifted as Sinbad turned to face the magi, his face set in a deep frown._

" _So long as you have ties with Al-Thamen, and so long as you continue this…" Sinbad shrugged. "Obsession with war." Judar growled, scowling at the King as he made his way to the window. There were no more words to be said – regardless of the outcome, he knew he'd try again. It was almost pathetic, really, the way he clung onto Sinbad like he was some toy._

_But perhaps he was._

_No, he wasn't, Judar couldn't lie to himself. Not about that. Sinbad was stupid, oblivious. Sure, it had been about power in the beginning but now… Now it was more than that, and Judar cursed himself for it. He_ wanted _Sinbad in more ways that he could have, but if the man would just become his King it'd be fine – at least, that was what he told himself. Whether or not those words rang true, however was another story…_

A groan escaped his lips as his head thudded against the wall – maybe if he hit it enough times the memory would go away. It was still snowing outside, but there was commotion now. It seemed as though the Ren siblings, sans Kouen, had found themselves out in the courtyard – Kouha probably started a snowball fight. That was so  _like_  him.

"Judar-chaaaaan!" Ah, that was Kougyoku calling up to his room. The raven grumbled to himself as he opened the window and lazily stuck his head outside.

"What do you want, Old Hag?"

Thoughts of Sinbad drifted away as the magi leaped out the window, replaced with thoughts of throwing Kougyoku into the snow. The princess always seemed to be able to distract him but… he wouldn't forget. The thoughts would haunt him again,  _tease_  him again, and soon he would ask again. It was an endless cycle of rejection, and Judar was stuck in the loop.


End file.
